Of Zombies, Love, And Twinkies?
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: AU Zombieland adaptation. Yugi Motou, AKA 'Domino' is a nerdy college student who seems like the last survivor of the zombie apocalypse. That is until he meets his Twinkie obsessed look-a-like! Welcome to Zombieland! YYxY


**Title: **Of Zombies, Love, And...Twinkies?

**Part:** 1 out of ?

**Pairings: **YYxY, YYxT, possible others.

**Warnings: **Swearing, blood, Talkative!Yugi, and zombies.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance/Horror/Humor

**Rating: **PG-13 (might be bumped up to R in future chapters)

**Author: **YamixYuugiLover

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Zombieland. Never have, never will. (Sighs)

Summary: Yugi Motou, AKA 'Domino', is one person who considers himself an extremely lucky person; for he has so far survived the zombie apocalypse that has ravaged the world within a few months. But as he searches for any other survivors while trying to stay alive in the hellish world, Yugi finds himself wondering when he tags along with a Twinkie obsessed look-a-like if things will ever be the same in this nightmare world...And if he can figure out why his strange look-a-like keeps giving him all those strange looks and lewd comments?

Notes:

_-Yami thinking-_

_-Yugi thinking-_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_~Yugi's POV~_

_-Oh, Japan..._

_I wish I could tell you that this was still Japan. But I've come to realize that you can't have a country without people. And there are no people here. No my friends...this is now "The Zombieland Of The Rising Sun."_

_It's amazing how things can go from 'bad' to 'total shit-storm'. And why am I alive, when everyone around me turned to meat?_

_It's because of my list of rules I made during the first month of the zombie apocalypse._

_Rule number one for surviving Zombieland: "Don't stare."_

_When the virus struck, for obvious reasons, the first people to go were the ones who didn't do anything but stare at the zombies as they ran towards them like there was no tomorrow._

_Poor oblivious bastards._

_As the infection spread, and the chaos grew...It was getting to the point where being fast on your feet wasn't enough, and you would have to get a gun and learn how to use it._

_Which leads me to my second rule: "The double tap."_

_In those moments when you're not sure that the undead are really 'dead' dead, shoot them not once, but twice, just to be on the safe side. Don't be stingy with your bullets. And to also avoid becoming a human happy-meal, just like so many others who failed to double tap._

_Woulda? Coulda? Shoulda? Always keep those three questions in mind, for they might come in handy if you get trapped somewhere unfortunate like a swimming pool, or worse, inside a school bus full of little hellion-like zombie kids._

_It wasn't long before the zombies began to get clever. When you are your most vulnerable, somehow they could either smell or sense it. Don't ever let them catch you with your pants down, or even catch you trying to shower, which brings up rule number three: "Beware of bathrooms."_

_As zombies began to outnumber the humans, it was then you would have to cut all emotional ties you have with everyone you know, or knew if they have already turned into a flesh eating beast. For example, if you drive through your own neighborhood and see that the little girls you used to babysit have turned into fucked up little monsters, well maybe it's time to stop driving carpool. _

_You have to focus on your own survival, which leads to rule number four which is pretty basic: "Fasten your seat belts." Because it's going to be a bumpy ride from here!_

_By the way, I'm Yugi Motou, a twenty-one year old college gamer who by now should be dead, but I guess my luck was more better than most of the world's population. For the most part, I am a very shy and loner type person, I never really had any friends before the virus struck, so it didn't bother me much when people around me started eating each others flesh. Many people didn't want to talk to me anyway because of my unusual colored eyes, which were a deep amethyst color, and my wild hair to go with it. My hair was spiky, my bangs a golden color while the rest of it was ebony black tipped with ruby red. And yes, my hair is natural, thank you very much. Another reason why I was anti-social was because of my fashion sense. Everyday I wore either leather or my school uniform, sometimes putting a hoodie on over my school uniform, cause hoodies are so comfortable to wear, it doesn't matter what season it is during the year. _

_But back to the present, I'm now currently at a small shop in the small town of Kazuno, Akita. It might have looked like the zombies destroyed it with it being deserted and all, but it's actually how Kazuno has always been. It's been two months since patient zero took a bite out of contaminated burger at a Burger World, just two months and I might be the last non-cannibal freak in the country. I may seem like an unlikely survivor with all my phobias and obsessive-compulsive disorder, but I had the advantage of never having any friends or close family. I survived because I played safe and and followed my list of rules. _

_That's right. My list of rules that I have so far successfully kept intact for these past two months. I wrote all of them in my handy dandy little notebook that I kept in my back pocket at all times. Speaking of rules...- _I abruptly interrupted my train of thought as I found myself standing right outside the small shop, mentally kicking myself for getting caught up in my thoughts again. I sighed, holding up my shotgun with both hands as I cautiously sidle up to the restrooms on the side of the building. As I reached a hand out to grab the handle, rule number three: "Beware of bathrooms" suddenly flooded in my head, and I shot my gun in surprise in the air as a zombie came running out of the bathroom.

I gave one last horrified look at the undead creature and immediately turned the other way and ran as fast as I could into the empty parking lot. As I ran around the parking lot, I looked over my back for a quick second to see that I now had not one, but _two _flesh eaters chasing after me. I cursed under my breath and kept running in a circle in the lot, until I finally had some distance away from the zombies. After the fifth go around the lot, I ran straight towards the car I had gotten a few days back from a car dealer store, and quickly got out the keys from my jacket pocket.

-_C'mon, keys! Damn it!- _The keys drop from my shaky hand as I looked back and saw that the zombies were only less than three feet away from me now. With a yelp, I made one last unsuccessful grab at my keys and started running away again as soon as I felt their presence a mere foot away from me. I ran one last time in a circle in the empty parking lot before I dove for my keys and looked inside the car to see that it was unlocked. _-Of course.-_ I rolled my eyes and quickly got in the car, barely shutting my door before both zombies slammed into the side of the vehicle.

With lightening speed I slammed the keys in the ignition and buckled up while starting the car, driving without another second to spare, sighing with relief as I drove away from the two zombies who were still running after the car. I watched the two from the rear-view mirror, and after a few minutes they went in another direction, probably sensed more live food out there.

When I turned my eyes back to the road ahead of me, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a screeching noise coming from the back seat of my car. I screamed when bloody hands came out from behind my seat and started clawing at me, temporarily losing control of the car to push the freaky hands away from me. I was very grateful for rule number four, for the seat belt saved me when the car unexpectedly crashed into the side of another small store. The zombie who was in the back seat however, went flying through the windshield so fast that it made a hole in the brick wall ahead of us.

I sighed with relief again and relaxed in my seat, only to look up to see that the zombie that flew into the brick wall was now crawling like crazy towards me through the hole in the windshield. "Damn it!" I muttered out loud as I grabbed my shotgun and quickly reloaded it, aiming at the flesh eater a foot away from me and pulling the trigger, watching as the zombie gave one last screech and the rolled limply off to the side of the car. I unbuckled myself and winced slightly when I got out. I went around the car and shot the undead creature again, this time making sure he would never get up again. _-Rule number two: "double-tap".- _I thought to myself as I winced again when I felt the inside of my pants grow heavy, and slid down on the pavement, not caring about the mess in my pants for the moment and just trying to get my heart to slow down and my breathing to even out.

_-On the bright side, I found a place to go number two.- _I sighed and got up, deciding that I _really _should find some more underwear; cause I _so _ruined my last pair of boxers...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rabbit: Yay! This fic is a Zombieland adaptation! So yeah, this rabid plot bunny latched onto me while I was watching Zombieland, and then MerokoTenshi comes up with the brilliant idea of having Yami as Tallahassee, so thus this story is born! So of course this fic is dedicated to MerokoTenshi! :D

And to all the girls in the BPSC forum! You guys rock! And thanks again for helping me with the title to this fic! I heart you all! :D

So yeah! Read and review please! Tell me if you like it or not! X3


End file.
